Life, the Universe, and Everything: Volume 2
by Daddy Elric
Summary: [43: Now with omake! The second series of 42 drabbles. Shounen ai, mostly.
1. Quiet

Drabble number one! Wowies, this is the forty-third overall.

xD You want Roy-uke, Ryopon? We shall have to give you some. x3

**Pairing**: HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-----------------------------------------------------

**QUIET**

There was a trilling sound. The homunculus ignored it, of course. He was bent on making fish and chips for his Kitten and he didn't quite plan on being interrupted by something so stupid as the phone. Maes paused, dropping the triangles of fish onto the pan. There was a whining coming from the living room. He left the fish and chips where it was, meandering into the living room.

Roy was sitting on the floor, making that small whimpering noise he'd heard. The phone was still ringing, and Maes sighed, picking it up and dropping it again. The ringing stopped, and Roy's whines did as well. Maes returned to the kitchen, but the phone began to ring again. Roy's whimpers also began, and Maes groaned before returning with a pair of scissors. Roy watched in confusion as the homunculus stepped neatly over to the phone cord and simply cut it off. "There," said Maes gruffly, turning to go back to the kitchen again.

Roy, of course, ruined it by latching onto Maes' leg. "That was scary," he commented shakily. "But you killed it."

Maes grinned to himself, then looked back down at Roy. "The phone people are just going to come revive it," he replied. "Let's have some quiet till then, what do you think, Kitten?"

Roy nodded. "I like that idea," he replied. "Are you done with the fish 'n chips?"


	2. Drama

xD This is what happens when you laugh at Tim for not getting into drama and crying about it.

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!  
-----------------------------------------

**DRAMA**

First, of course, they'd faced the dreaded auditions. It wasn't long (a week, in fact) that the results were posted, and the group immediately went to check the list. As Edward was the smallest, everyone ended up piling over him.

The list was in alphabetical order by first names:

Alex Louis Armstrong

Alexander Rubens

Aruphonse Elric

Gwendolyn Connelly

Heymans Breda

Jean Havoc

Kain Fuery

Maes Hughes

Mina Earnheart

Riza Hawkeye

Rose Mustang

Roy Mustang

Vato Falman

Everyone else, who were now satisfied, filed off and Edward was left stupidly staring at the list. He wasn't there. He blinked once. Twice. Still, his name wasn't there.

Dammit.


	3. Kick

Because Taisa was wheedling Us to type them. xD

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------------------------

**KICK**

It was sunny that day. The small redheaded girl was trucking something that seemed to be a toddler in her arms, but when you looked at it, you realized it was a boy. A strange one, too boot. His ears were long and floppy, and he had little black paws to match his ears and his short cotton-ball tail. He was wiggling in the girl's arms, and she was scolding him.

"Ed," she hissed. "Stop moving. You're going to the Taisa's house whether you like it or not."

Edward didn't seem to enjoy this idea much. "But Rose," he whined. "I don't want to go live with him. He's going to kick me or something." He was probably right.

Rose sighed. "Just try to get along," she told the rabbit-boy. "He's in the same boat as you, remember."

Five minutes later, they arrived at the house. Ed slipped out of Rose's clutches, long braid swishing as he scampered to the door, nose twitching apprehensively. Another rabbit approached him, and Edward scowled. This one had white ears, and instead of fair hair he had short dark locks. The white rabbit reached up, opening the door. "Why'd you bring him here, Rose?" questioned Roy.

Rose sighed. "Because," she began, then smiled. "You're a set," she told him, as if she'd just realized. "I think it's cute.

During this, Edward had scampered inside and was now inspecting the couch. Roy approached him calmy and delivered a swift kick to the boy's shin.

After all, Edward's hunches were usually right.


	4. Sing

This.. is really weird. xD

**Pairing**: Any het or shounen-ai. xD

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it! Song lyrics belong to 'Morning Bound Train' by Jimmy Rankin.

--------------------------------------

**SING**

It's not often he sings. When he does, I get this feeling that love is only an expression that doesn't accurately describe the feeling. I can't help but love him more than is humanly possible. He's singing today. I can hear him. The notes fall out of his mouth like dewdrops on roses, like precious gems found in the sand. He knows I can hear him, but he doesn't quite care.

_/Over the walls, I hear laughter_

_Under the light of a devilish moon/_

He sings, and still I can't help but think that he's a wonder amongst wonders. He scolds me when I tell him this, because he doesn't believe he's very good. Still, if he knows it's totally horrible, why would he continue to sing?

_/Down the hall somebody's creepin'_

_Singing an old, familiar tune/_

Yes.. I think that's a good question. Why does he sing? But then again... as I listen, I realize something. Who cares about _why_? It's beautiful.


	5. Tattletale

xD We have no idea where this came from.

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------------------------

**TATTLETALE**

There was a skitter, and a small yellow furball shot in to the kitchen with a cry of "Cupcakes!" The chimera immediately jumped up on the counter. With a better look at him, you realized he was mostly humanoid, but possessed catlike qualities. "Did you make cupcakes, Rose?!" demanded the blonde excitedly.

Rose, who was in the kitchen already, grinned and nodded. "Yes," she replied. "You've got a good nose," she added, smiling. Edward looked proud.

"Can I have one?" asked the exciteable chimera, rolling on his back and lolling around on the counter for a bit of "effect".

"No," said a new voice. This, of course, belonged to Roy, who had just gotten up from his nap and obviously wanted one too. "Go beg somewhere else, Fullmetal."

The boy rolled over, sticking his tongue out at the other kitten. Rose laughed. "You can both have one," she assured the pair. Edward looked elated. Roy did too, but covered it up after a moment with a smug smirk. Rose handed each of them a cupcake and shooed them out of the kitchen.

Once into the living room, Edward ate his own cupcake (chocolate with orange icing, for Halloween) and waited till Roy was about to take a bite of his. As soon as the other kitten went to eat it, Edward snatched it out of his hand and shoved it in his mouth.

Roy looked rather annoyed, then took a deep breath and opened his mouith. Edward predicted Roy was going to tell him off, but instead the darkhaired kitten simply bellowed toward the kitchen.

"ROOOOOOOOSE! ED ATE MY CUPCAKE!"


	6. Horror

xDD We were talking about the movies with Mandy and she was telling Us to write something about ROy and Ed and them all going to the Grudge 2. Ed is intentionally OOC here, so don't mind him. xD If you know where We got the "Run, bitch!" thing, you win... A request! Course, Taisa already knows. xD He can have a free one.

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

----------------------------------------------------

**HORROR**

"Is it scary?"

"Yes, Ed, it's scary. It's a horror movie."

"Can I -- can I cling to you?"

Roy sighed. "No, Ed, you can't cling to me. You're sitting between Rose and I. Cling to Rose." He seemed to think this was the end of the conversation, because he started to walk off toward the ticket booth.

Edward watched him go, clutching the small winged cat plushie a little more tightly. Potato would save him. He hoped.

------

Fifteen minutes later, Ed, Roy, Rose and Rubens were filing into their seats. They had Rubens at the end, and Ed was hiding between Rose and Roy (who had brought Mr Bunny, since Rose had let Ed bring Potato. Mr Bunny, on the other hand, was quite ratty and Roy was attempting to keep the butter off it.). Finally they were all seated, and the opening credits began to roll.

Edward stared in horror at the screen, but not much was happening. Finally he ended up hiding under his red coat, getting exasperated looks from Rose (who thought he was faking). "Is it over?" he squeaked.

Roy glanced over and rolled his eyes. "Nothing's happened yet."

Amber peeped up at the bored colonel. "Something's _about _to," shot back the fearful blonde. "You know it is."

"Yeah, whatever," replied Roy. "Just watch the movie, Fullmetal."

Just about then, there was a shriek from the screen and Edward shot up from his seat, dropping both his popcorn and Potato and staring with immense fear at the screen. "Run, bitch!" the boy shrieked. "He gon kill you!"

Eventually, the group was forced to drag Edward out of the theatre. _He _wasn't going to horror movies again.


	7. Moss

We wanted to do something with this song, so.. -shrug- Also, don't mind the lame title. xD

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it! Song lyrics belong to 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback.

------------------------------------------

**MOSS**

They were sitting near a gravestone; the epitaph was covered in moss, but both parties knew what it said. The girl turned to her uncle, wrapping her arms round her knees. "Taisa," she mumbled. "Do you think..."

The Taisa turned one obsidian eye toward his niece, then looked back down at the grave, sighing. "Do I think he'll come back?" finished the man, who was in truth no longer a Taisa.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I mean.." She paused, lifting a hand to run it along the polished stone. They'd alchemically covered the gravestone with moss, because _he'd _always liked it. "Do you think what we wrote on the stone is true for him? Is he?"

Roy shrugged. "Perhaps," he replied. "We'll find out sometime. I don't doubt that he'll come back." He got up, holding a hand out for his niece, who took it. Both ambled off with a final sad look at the headstone.

Below the untouched moss lay a sort of prayer, although the owner of said grave had been -- and was -- an atheist. They'd liked the sound of the words together.

_/Amen, I'm alive/_


	8. Bathroom

Gawd. This... xD We can't believe We _wrote _this. This is horrible. xD

**Pairing**: HyuRoi

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

----------------------------------------------

**BATHROOM**

The smaller man stepped up beside the larger one, sighing. "Hi, Maes," said Roy, leaning his head back boredly.

Maes grinned, glancing at his friend. "You look bored," he commented offhandedly. "Oh! Did you want to see some new pictures? I think that'll clear your boredom up."

Roy rolled his eyes. "No," he replied, turning his attention to what he was doing at the moment. "I'm alright." He paused, in which time Maes could have pulled out a few pictures if he wanted to. Maes, of course, was occupied as well, which gave Roy the time to look over at his friend's "how's your father" and snort. "Maes," he said observantly. "You're sort of..."

Maes glanced over at Roy again. "Ginormous?" he asked with a grin.

"No," mumbled Roy, whose cheeks were coloring. He couldn't quite believe he was _inspecting _it. But here he was, the great Roy Mustang in all his splendor, giving his best friend comments. "Average."

Maes looked rather disappointed. "But I like the word ginormous.."

Roy sighed. Obviously Maes had no idea what he'd been talking about, and Roy aimed to keep it that way.


	9. Toast

Done at le schoolies.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

--------------------------------------

**TOAST**

"Come on, pop, you stupid toaster," came Edward's voice from the kitchen. Roy blinked, then went in, tilting his head at the sight. Edward was leaned right over the toaster, looking in. His hair fell around it, threatening to be burned, but it wasn't charred at all and was floating from the warm air.

Roy gave a slight cough, and Edward looked up, blinking. "What are you doing, Ed?" Roy questioned, sporting an air that was quite amused.

Edward scowled. "What does it look like, bastard?" he scoffed, but looked back down at the toaster, leaning in once again. "I'm making toast, if you have to know. Got a problem?"

"No," replied Roy. "But you're going to be hit in the face with a bit of charred bread, you know. Of course, if you like that sort of thing, I'm not going to stop you." He shrugged, going back to his seat in the living room with his book.

Right about then there was yelp from the kitchen at the same time Roy heard the toaster pop. "Augh!" Roy grinned as Ed ran into the room, a pair of twin vertical lines on his forehead. "It hit me!" He immediately ran over to Roy, clinging to him. "I got burned."

Roy smiled, leaning over and kissing the red marks. Edward stared at him in shock for a moment, but all Roy said was "Get off me, and go eat your toast. It's going to be cold."


	10. Go Fetch

Well... We were uber-hurt by a friend today... So here you are. This drabble has no real point, or plot; it's just for Us to let out a bit of frustration.

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

---------------------------------------

**GO FETCH**

A scowl found its way to the boy's face as he slammed his fists on the desk. "No! I'm not doing it," he replied, glaring at the man in front of him. "I refuse to do it. You can't treat me... You can't treat me like some dog." He'd just been told where he'd be going for the next six months, which had turned out to be the front lines in the upcoming war between Amestris and Drachma... and military-be-damned, he was not happy about it.

The man's face twisted into its own scowl. "Look, Fullmetal," he replied finally. "I don't care what you think of this. You're going. Go fetch."

Something died inside Edward Elric, and he turned on his heel, hot tears burning in his eyes. He turned his head slightly, to look back at Roy and also to whisper. "Fuck... fuck you, Mustang. Fuck you." This hateful comment was backed up by Edward immediately storming out of the office, his tears left behind.

Roy watched him go, then turned in his chair. What he'd just done... How could he have said that? No... there was no way to change it now. "Ed... I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

His apology went unheard.


	11. Paradise

Love this song. :3

**Pairing**: RoseEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it! Song lyrics belong to 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol.

----------------------------------------

**PARADISE**

A butterfly flits overhead; the stage is set. The boy tilts bright amber eyes to the side, regarding the green stalks of clover beside him; the currently-sole actor has taken his place. The sun is beating an orange glow over the vast plain, making the whole scene rather picturesque. The blonde boy reaches up, rubbing the beginnings of sleepiness out of his eyes. He doesn't want to fall asleep before she gets here, after all.

_/If I lay here/_

The girl picks up the front of her skirt, so that she doesn't trip over it. She's decided she's going to run over and scare him, so she jogs over. When she reaches the boy, she's about to shout "boo" but stops, blinking icy blue eyes, as she realizes that he's asleep. "Ed?" she asks quietly, grinning and sitting down beside his head, bunching the skirt about her legs. "You awake?"

_/If I just lay here/_

The blonde's eyes flutter open, and he tilts his head toward her. He sits up, rubbing the dregs of sleep out of his eyes. "Yeah," replies Edward. He points upwards, indicating the clouds up ahead. "I'm cloud-watching."

The girl giggles, then flops back with him. "Well I'm going to join you," she informs him. "What're we looking for, anyway?"

The other teen shrugs. "Anything," he replies, pointing out a fluffy cloud that looks rather like a cat. "That one reminds me of one of the strays Aru is always picking up. You see anything, Rose?"

_/Would you lie with me and just forget the world/_

Rose shakes her head. "Nope, not yet," she admits. "That really does look like a cat, though," she adds.

Anyone can really see it, if they look. The pair have forgotten that the rest of the world exists; it's only them and the clouds, and the occasional breeze.

Paradise, really.


	12. Bitch

xD The beginning of Taisa's welcome back present! The other two, We're sad to say, are vair crappy productions of boredom, but whatever. We shall post 'em anyway! -daring-

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-------------------------------------------

**BITCH**

It really started when Roy Mustang set aside his overdue, finally-finished stack of paperwork, placed his cheek down on an unfortunate paperweight that just so happened to be there, and shut his eyes.

The second blow whas when Edward traipsed in, obviously not expecting to find his commander slumped over the desk with a stack of finished paperwork beside him. Edward grinned slyly, taking a pen in hand. When he was done, he left, but not before scribbling a small happy face sideways on Roy's forehead.

The colonel's eyes opened slowly, and he sat up just in time for Hawkeye to arrive and pick up his paperwork. She took one look at it and looked back over to Roy, scowling slightly. "Colonel," she said emotionlessly. "You should watch what you write, sir."

Roy paused. "...What?" he questioned, craning his neck to see what he'd written. He'd just signed his name... hadn't he?

His eyes widened, when he realized what was written on the forms, then looked at the clock. He'd slept through his meeting with Ed, and obviously Ed had shown up on time for once. Because what was written on the forms was "Roy Mustang", in his loopy handwriting, and then, in Ed's:

"...is a sexy bitch."

Roy could have died on the spot.


	13. Kiss

WTF IS THIS. D:

**Pairing**: Anything with Ed involved.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

----------------------------------------

**KISS**

He pauses, blinking as he attempts to at least _stutter _something profound. That profoundness does not come, because I've smothered his lips and he's completely stunned. Good. I don't mind it. He's cuter that way.

After a few moments, he pulls away, grinning breathlessly. I make a move to say soemthing, but with a wink of his eye and a flip of his braid, he's run off again.

Damn, and here I'd been hoping for a bit of fun. Oh well. I guess it's hide and seek, and I'm the seeker. He can't hide forever, after all..


	14. Stab

Written at school.. as usual. xD This is the second drabble Irwin shows up in! We'd like to do a continuation all about him. :3 Sounds like fun. This is AU; it's sort of a Chrono Cross crossover. The scene where "Serge" stabs Kiddo, you know. That one. And… don't mind the cheesy title. xD

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

---------------------------------------

**STAB**

The blonde girl took a step forward, and the boy did as well, holding out his arms. She, of course, ran to him, overlooking his smirk and passing it off as a smile. If it _was _a smile, it was quite the malicious one. "Ed!"

He was facing her, and he put an arm around her neck, slipping the dagger from her belt with the other. "Yeah," he replied quietly. He found it quite amusing that she didn't suspect anything at the moment. Without warning, he drove the small ivory knife into her gut, and her knees buckled. "Edward" smiled, letting her drop. "There, that's done with," he concluded.

He made a move to step away, but a choked sound from Winry made him pause and look back at her. "Ed… you…" Irwin grinned, kicking the body before leaving.

She was annoying anyway.


	15. Chicken

This... xD We were looking around the English classroom and there was a picture of somebody in a giant chicken suit. It just clicked. xD

**Pairing**: HyuRoi

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------------------

**CHICKEN**

There was a bang on the door, and Roy Mustang looked up to find a large "creature" come bounding into the room. The darkhaired man dropped his pen and held up his hands in surrender, but the thing began to laugh. Looking closer at it, Roy could see it was some sort of chicken mascot, and it was _laughing _at him.

The chicken, on the other hand, threw back its head and kept on laughing, and then approached, shoving the paperwork off Roy's desk with one swoop of its gigantic "wings". Roy watched it sail forlornly to the ground, and then looked back up in alarm as it jumped up on the desk and sat crosslegged on the polished oak. It leaned forward and pecked Roy right in the middle of his forehead, which was enough to convince the colonel that he _needed _to kick this thing out of his office before it bruised his face or something. "Er," began Roy warily, not wanting to alarm it and have it attack, or something worse. "You can leave now.."

The chicken paused, then removed its overlarge head, and Maes Hughes was grinning at him, ruddy-faced and sweaty. "What?" he questioned, holding up something made of cardboard that was rather steamy and smelled quite good. "After all the trouble I went through to get you some fried chicken?"


	16. Clover

We had this idea like, "You know that picture of Aru and Ed in the yellow flowers with the kitty? What if that was Roy and Ed?" and this was born. xD

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

--------------------------------------------

**CLOVER**

Fire has lured Gold out; they're sitting on a green bed of clover. Gold is watching Fire sleep, lids shut lightly over a pair of midnight eyes that burn brightly despite their dark pigmentation. Gold snorts, watching the man in front of him. He finds it sort of amusing that though Fire is the one to get him out here, he's the one that's still awake.

An inquiring meow alerts him to the fact that something else has arrived, and Gold looks up to find a small orange kitten peering up at him. Gold smiles, then places a finger to his lips. "Shh," he hisses. "You're going to wake up Roy."

The kitten gives him a sort of grin, and then flops on its back. Gold smiles again, pushing a stray blonde lock back over his shoulder, and reaches out to rub its belly, eyes straying back to the man at his side. He leans over, placing his lips carefully upon Fire's cheek. Fire doesn't wake, but stirs. Gold watches him carefully for a moment, then grins. He's gotten soft.

After all, if hot enough, fire can bend any metal to its will, and it's lived up to its reputation.


	17. Bathroom 2

xD Taisa wanted Us to do it, though it was his situation.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-------------------------------------------

**BATHROOM 2**

"Okay, let me get this straight."

"Right."

"Okay. You're _fifteen, _and I have to take you to the _bathroom?"_

"That's about right."

"_Why?"_

"Because," said Edward matter-of-factly, rolling out of bed and attempting to roll Roy out with him. "I'll be scared." He gave a tug on Roy's arm for emphasis, and the colonel jerked his arm back, planning on rolling back over and going back to sleep. Of course, Ed wouldn't allow it. "Royyyyyy..." he whined. "Come ooooooon." Roy made a rather grumbly sound and shut his eyes again.

Five minutes later, Roy Mustang found himself standing outside the bathroom. He rolled his eyes. This was so not part of his job.


	18. Yotsuba

Chibi!Edo! Hokay this, chummies, was partially inspired by TriggerHappyRetard, who gets credit for giving Us inspiration. The other half was inspired by the scene in Yotsuba&! where Asagi is telling her mom about the four-leaf clover that Yotsuba gave her, and Asagi's mom reminisces about Asagi giving _her _one.

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

--------------------------------------------

**YOTSUBA**

It was quite the nice day that day. The darkhaired man was reclining on a large plaid blanket, his niece sitting placidly beside him and watching the little boy they'd taken in. Said boy was running around aimlessly, long blonde hair streaming behind him. He flopped to his knees, rooting with small hands among the clover. Roy watched him curiously, blinking when Edward scampered over to him, a stalk of clover in his hand. "Woy," said the small version of Edward contentedly. "Wookit, I got a four-weaf cwover."

Roy nodded, taking the bit of vegetation that Edward was holding out to him. "Yes," he agreed. "Did you know that they're lucky?"

Edward looked stunned for a moment. "No," he replied, obviously quite amazed. "Will you be wucky if I give you this?" He seemed quite eager to give it away.

"Yes," responded Roy. "But you know what? I want you to bring me a five-leaf clover. They're supposed to bring good luck with money. So find me one, okay?"

Edward looked like he had no idea they existed. Actually, Roy didn't quite believe it either, but if it would occupy Ed for a while, then that was totally okay. Edward paused, then grinned and nodded. "Alwighty!" decided the chibi. "I'll find one!" He immediately ran off, diving back into the clover patch.

Roy looked over at Rose, who was sniggering uncontrollably. "What?" he asked irritably. Rose stopped giggling and smiled.

"You're so nice to him," she commented. "It's way different than when he was older. It's cute."

Roy shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off. "Woooooooy! I can't find any!"

Roy groaned.


	19. Coffee

We've been reading lists on ways to be annoying. xD

**Pairing**: None, maybe CharactersCoffee..

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

------------------------------------

**COFFEE**

"Alright, everyone," announced Roy Mustang, standing up at his desk and placing his hands down imperiously. "We're switching to decaf." Everyone stared. This was Roy Mustang, the same man who drank his own coffee constantly. "Stop staring. It's what we're doing, that's all there is to it. Get used to it."

Of course, the whole office was in an uproar. It took them about three days to calm down, in which time they got used to drinking decaf, and slowly were rid of their caffeine addictions. Riza, not surprisingly, was even more strict than usual, and was quite content to empty magazines just above everyone's ears when they even _thought _of skipping out on paperwork.

Again, not surprisingly, Roy was as he'd always been, mostly because he went out at lunch, got some strong coffee from the shop at the other side of town, and came back totally normal.

In about three weeks, everyone had actually forgotten what they'd been drinking before the decaf, and the office was back to normal. Mostly. Roy, of course, always seemed the most energetic. And now, three weeks later, it was time for part two of his plan. Switch again... but this time, to espresso.

He couldn't _wait _to see the looks on his subordinates' faces.


	20. Decision

We had Lips of an Angel stuck in Our head. Blame Hinder for this one.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi, MaesGlacier

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

--------------------------------------------

**DECISION**

"Maes," whispered the woman, pushing herself up from her place on the bed. He, of course, rolled off her and sat up as well, blinking knowledgeable yellow-green eyes in confusion.

"What is it, Glacier?" he questioned. Did she want to stop? Maybe, but... oh. The phone was ringing. "Okay. Just a sec." He got up, proceeding to pick the phone up from its place on the table near the door. "Hullo?"

There was a sigh of relief from the other end of the line, and Roy's voice was suddenly in his ear. "Maes... I didn't know where you'd gone," he breathed. "Have you been here this whole time?" He sounded like he'd been trying very hard not to worry.

"Yeah," replied Maes in a hushed tone, glancing over to Glacier warily. Did she suspect who he was talking to was someone he could be treasonous to her for? "Did you call earlier? And... Roy, are you crying? What's wrong?"

A sniff. "Maes, you don't... love me at all. You're with her right now, correct?" He sounded as if his anger was building up and was about to burst.

"Yeah," breathed Maes. "You know, you're making it hard to stay faithful. I love you both so much, and..."

"Maes. Decided who you love more," interrupted Roy. "Neither of us can ask more than that from you." And he hung up. Maes stared at the phone reciever for a moment, then sighed and hung up as well. And then returned to bed.

_/Honey, why're you calling me so late/_


	21. Link

Just... wanted a random idea... xD Mind, this was supposed to be FLUFFY, not... how it is. xD Sorry!

**Pairing**: RoyEd, sorta

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

----------------------------------------

**LINK**

"Taisa. Taisa, hold on.." To hold on was something easier said than done, however, because Edward was having quite a lot of trouble just clambering down to the next ledge to haul Roy up. He grit his teeth, flopping onto his stomach and outstretching his hand to the colonel.

Roy reached up with his free hand, grabbing onto Edward's left hand. "Your automail better stay on," hissed Roy, eyeing the place where Edward was holding onto a large grey rock. Edward, of course, knew he was only half-joking. He couldn't really mock anything at the moment; the blonde held his life in his hands.

"It will," Edward assured him, starting to back up. Roy's stomach was scraped painfully against the jagged rock, leaving bright red welts on its surface, and he winced. But he didn't care about some scratches if Ed could get him up. He managed to pull Roy about halfway up, and started to drag him up so he could flop on the rocky ledge. Gritting his teeth a little harder, Edward managed it, and Roy rolled toward him wearily.

There was a loud cracking noise, and the whole thing plummeted to the watery depths below. The link hadn't held on after all.


	22. Stained

Oh, have We got some present for you. ;D We have been surfing Livejournal, and We have stumbled across the 30themes communities! We've looked at 30 kills, 30 lemons, 30 kisses, 52 flavors, and 30 angsts, so We should be good for a while. ;D So, anyway, regarding the story, We know this can't happen, but doesn't it just sound _sexy_?! xD -fangirl moment-

xD We just _love _the amount of reviews for _Link_. Yes, they died. x3 However, it was an implied death, so they could always have survived the fall. -nod- Reader's choice.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Theme**: #4; Angels and Devils; disguise (wings stained with blood)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-----------------------------------------------------

**STAINED**

Snowy feathers moved weakly, rustling as the large appendages themselves shifted with the same weakness. He put his hands on the other's biceps, ignoring the cold metal that met one of his hands as he supported the small being.

Said being let out a small, guttural noise as he leaned his forehead against Roy's shoulder. Something was.. wrong with him. He shouldn't have these... things. But they were there, and he was powerless to stop them.

Blood crept up the strands of down on each feather, gradually staining them all a dark, wet russet. He knew he was losing a lot of blood to these fuckers. Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, and he looked up weakly to find the Colonel -- of _all _the people he could have been in the presence of -- supporting him. But he was too weak to do anything, and just let the man hold him.

After all, it was better than dying alone.


	23. Closet

This... is one of the lemon themes. o-o It's not very hardcore, though.. xD We would find it very awkward writing a hardcore lemon in Our room with the door unlocked.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Theme**: #6; The closet (or, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt!")

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

---------------------------------------

**CLOSET**

"Just because they _expect _we're going to do something," huffed the smaller, crossing his arms, "doesn't mean I _want _to, got it?" Oh, what a lie. And the bigger of the pair knew it.

"But Edward," the darkhaired party replied, sounding hurt, "I'm hurt. You'd let go of the Flame Alchemist after he most generously dropped into your arms?" He paused for a moment, looking the boy over, then coughed. "Well, figuratively."

"Are you calling me --" The boy was cut off as the other slammed his palms up against the wall on either side of him, successfully trapping him. Ed didn't think he really wanted to move anymore. "Oh..."

There was a jingle of buckles and the _'flump'_s of clothing flung to the side as the pair writhed and most successfully thumped to the floor. Lips were pressed together hungrily, demanding the other's taste, and the darkhaired man groped behind him for a bottle, planning on effectively making his "companion" scream.

On the other side of the closet door, Havoc and Hughes realized that the version of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' Roy and Edward were playing was taking a lot longer than seven minutes.


	24. Jellyfish

xD Roy is a jellyfish!

Erm.. xD Aside from the fact that Our original OTP is RoyEd, We haven't had any inspiration for HyuRoi in a while. But We will try to come up with something, Ryo-chan.

**Pairing**: RoyEd, past HyuRoi

**Theme**: 52 flavors: living as a jellyfish

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------------------

**JELLYFISH**

He lives as a sea creature. He floats easily, lost in his own thoughts, until someone swims into his clutches, and then he's ensnared them, poisoned them with what may have been called "love" to the ignorant. Simple lust is all it is. It's to fill up those holes, the ones left when his first true lover died, maybe a year or so ago now.

Now, someone new has floated into his clutches. This one is small, lithe, and feminine, despite his frequent protests that he is not feminine, that he just likes his hair the way it is. The man who lives as a jellyfish begs to differ, smirk in place, as he points out that not only does the small one have mood swings and long hair, the shape of his face is girly, and overall, so is he.

Ah, he must take that back. He no longer needs to live as a jellyfish. The shrimp that has swum straight into his arms has proved that point quite well.


	25. Snowpants

Rawr, schoolies boredom.

**Pairing**: Parental!Roy and Chibi!Ed

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-------------------------------------

**SNOWPANTS**

"C'mon, Ed," sighed the man, holding the garment up wearily. "If you're going outside in the snow you need them." He looked expectantly down at the defiant-looking boy standing in front of him. "You don't want to be cold and wet, do you?"

Edward whined. "But Woy," he protested, small voice reluctant. "I don't wike the crinklin' noise." He did, however, take the snowpants and flop on the floor to pull them on. "I hope you know I feel weal stupid," he informed the colonel smugly. He knew of the man's soft spot for him, and took advantage of it whenever possible.

Roy sighed, shaking his head and fitting a wooly red cap down upon the boy's long blonde hair. "Yeah, yeah. But I'm still going to beat you in that snowball fight."

Edward shook his head frantically as Roy helped him with his mittens. "Nuh uh," he protested. "I'ww beat you, don't wowwy 'bout that, Woy!"

The darkhaired man laughed, opening the door and pushing Edward outside. "Not if I can help it."


	26. Bullet

Rawr, Irwin's third appearance! We have another with him coming up soon.

**Pairing**: Royai, sorta

**Theme**: Angst; broken (killing for the sake of killing)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------------------------------

**BULLET**

It's always such a surprise to my victims when I kill them. They must be startled to find I am not the person I have lead them to believe. I actually find it quite enjoyable. For, after all, I am only killing for the sake of killing. I watch my targets, much like a hawk would watch a tasty-looking mouse, and swoop down upon them to destroy them.

For example, once there was Winry. I seem to recall I stabbed her. Easier said than done, driving that little dagger into her stomach without her noticing. Not to mention it was her own knife. It was a pleasure to see her looking so betrayed, however, and right now I'm getting the same look, the same fear, from someone totally different. "How does it feel, Lieutenant?" I hiss, reveling in the blonde woman's fear. "You're one of the only ones left. He never loved you, you know," I add, just to be spiteful. "Never at all. You were just a convenient escape for him. He's mine, Riza Hawkeye." And then I pull the trigger, and she goes down in a single bullet.

Sad, really. She's pulled the trigger millions of times, but shes as weak as all the other people, all the people she's killed, when it comes to the tip of a bullet. Pathetic.


	27. Ice

Irwin's fourth:D We love Our cute chibi killer.

**Pairing**: RoseEd, sorta

**Theme**: angst; cold (bloody destiny)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it! We own Irwin's persona, though.

-------------------------------------------

**ICE**

"It's cold out here today, Ed..."

"Yeah."

"D'you want to get some sweet potatoes?"

"I'll pass."

Rose watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was quiet today. "Ed?" But before she got an answer, he stepped forward with a clap of his hands, and wrapped his arms around her. "...Ed?"

"Don't move," he commanded, placing his crackling-blue hands directly on the fabric of her clothes. Suddenly, her feet... They were stuck to the ground. She panicked, tried to run, but the strange stiffness ran up her legs, covered them gradually in an inch-thick layer of...

Ice. How ironic.

Irwin smirked. "You all think I'm still him, don't you? You 're all so pathetic. _I _am not _Edward, Rose._" He turned on his heel, leaving her to become a cold, emotionless statue of ice. He didn't look back.

Heh. Colder now, eh, Rose?


	28. Gunslinger

We were reading chapter 59, and then We were talking to Taisa and We looked at Our icon, which was a picture of Ed in a cute Christmas outfit, and We were like :OOOOO. xD

**Pairing**: None, but a slight Edx? reference. Maybe RoyEd or Elricest or something, whatever you readers think is appropriate.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-------------------------------------------

**GUNSLINGER**

The safety lock is hauled back quickly, a single shot shoved in at an insane speed and he pulls the trigger a split second later, hardly aiming at all. A loud bang echoes through the tower room and he ducks down below the white blanket, using the scope to make sure nothing else is sneaking up on the soldiers below. There's nothing, and he relaxes slightly, though not before making sure he really killed the attacker. He peers down out of the window, spotting the crumpled, bloodied form lying before the two soldiers who are looking up at his tower in slight awe.

He sighs, leaning against the low wall below the window. He lifts his hands to look at them. They're shaking. He lowers them again, leaning his head back and shutting his once-bright golden eyes. In the past three months, his aim has improved to a level almost equal to Hawkeye herself. And he said he'd never use a gun. Never.

The alchemist opens his eyes once more, glaring up at the brick ceiling before shaking his head. He doesn't have time to deal with his emotions anymore. This is war, and he's in the middle of it, and damn it all, he's going to survive. For... him. He shakes his head, wanting to drop the gun and walk away, but if he goes AWOL, then he'll be tracked down. So he stays, and though it was supposed to be "be thou for the people" and full of riches and glory, he stays and fights.

"For the people".


	29. Left

Right, so, it's five thirty AM, We're playing FF12 and watching RoyEd slideshows and We come along this line, and it was just so RoyEd... xD It was also sorta Elricest but ROYED IS OTP OKAY.

Sorry, this is really cruddy, but We're sleepy and We need some RoyEd luffin before We go to sleep. As usual, the conclusion isn't all that good.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

---------------------------------------

**LEFT**

_you took a piece of my heart_

"You left."

"I know."

"You... disappeared. You died that day." _My heart died as well..._

"No... I didn't die." _Please forgive me._

"Did you find someone else?" _Are you going to tell me you're sorry?_

"No... I kept myself for you..." _Will you accept it if I do?_

His hand lifted, covered his eyes. He couldn't help it. "Ed... why?" _Why did you leave me?_ _I was rotting away here._

"It... I didn't want to throw this away. But it was meant to be a suicide. There was no other way." _I'm so sorry._

"No other way?" _I know you are. It's... all right._

"I couldn't leave him dead. My brother had to live again." _I should go now._

"But... you could leave me?" _No... don't leave me here again. Please, Ed. _

The blonde stopped in the middle of turning, a small sob escaping his lips. "No. I can't. Never again."

_I'll stay with you._


	30. Voice

This popped into Our head. O-o

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-----------------------------------

**VOICE**

_"Fullmetal, I love you."_

The eighteen-year-old stopped in his tracks. Alfonse bumped into him from behind and promptly dropped his armful of blueprints. Edward turned numbly around, starting to help the other man pick everything up. "Sorry," he muttered absentmindedly, though his mind was more on the voice he'd just heard than helping the shorthaired blonde out.

Had he just imagined that? It didn't seem likely. He'd actually _heard _the voice, not in his head, but as if it had come from just behind him, where one of the rocket engineers was standing. Of course, the man there had a slightly higher pitched voice, nothing like the deep, beautiful one he'd just heard.

"Roy..."

"Ed?" Someone poked his shoulder, and he turned to see Alfonse smiling at him. "You're talking to yourself."

Edward nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry..." He turned back around, starting to walk again. It was unbelieveable... Roy wasn't here. Roy was in Amestris. For all he knew the man was the Fuhrer now and was dressing the entire female staff in miniskirts. _I remember you told me you'd do that to me, too._

A lone tear trickled down his cheek, and he brushed it away hastily, as if it were a bit of dirt. So this was what it felt like to be alone...

_Sorry, Roy. I'll get back to you somehow._

_I promise._


	31. Rant

xD We _cried _like _four _times writing this. Ed is so pissed, it's showing through. xD Okay, anyway, Taisa's totally going to recognize this. His Roy just had to be a meanie and tell Ed he was leaving him in Resembool.

This is by no means breaking up with poor Roy. xD Ed's just pissed, so We're letting him rant. It's sorta in the fashion Rose's monologue was in xD But not emo, just pissed off.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

--------------------------------------------------

**RANT**

_I thought I'd fallen in love._

_I just fell into a trap._

_"Let's go on vacation," he says. "We'll rent a military car, drop Winry off on the way. You can sit in my lap, I'll teach you how to drive," he says. _

_Yeah? Well fuck you, Roy Mustang. You... did you plan this from the start? So you can drop me in Resembool till I'm old and gray and tell me "hey, I'll come back for you eventually" when I'm sure you're never going to come back again? Going to find yourself a new girlfriend in Central, aren't you, Roy? That's what you do, isn't it? Lead people on, tell them you love them for a couple of weeks, and then dump them when they're not the flavor of the week anymore? I was stupid. I knew your reputation and I was deceived._

_Why did you have to even bring that up? I found love and you're throwing it back in my face, is that it? And yet... I can't stop myself. I know I won't be mad at you anymore, as soon as you kiss me and say you're sorry, will I? And I'll hate myself for it, and forget until you bring me on that vacation and drop me like a hot potato. That potato was only hot because of you, you know, because you have that power. You're Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. That's what you do, isn't it? You heat things up and then you drop them. I think... I'm just going to lie in your bed for a while longer. Inhale the last of your scent that lingers in the bedsheets, know you love me, until I look at you and I cry because you're leaving me and I can't have you anymore._

It wrenched at his heartstrings to watch the sleeping boy, cheeks still a mottled red and salty streaks of shed tears down his cheeks. He sat at the bed, a hand trailing over the smaller alchemist's hair before slipping the tie that held the blonde locks together in a braid off and running his fingers through those silky strands of gold. A lovers' quarrel, eh...? A real one.

So this was what it felt like.


	32. Envy

xD This is such a contrast to _Rant_, it's not even funny.

xD Okay, so We don't usually listen to Jesse McCartney, but We're partial to some of his songs. More specifically _She's No You_ and _Right Where You Want Me_. xD So anyway. We have discovered that _She's No You _is just about the most RoyEd-ish song in the _universe. _So you know what We had to do.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own FMA, don't own the song, you know the drill.

-----------------------------------------------

**ENVY**

A clatter of metal against a rock tile floor; a sob and the whipping of a length of hair turning around suddenly; enraged bootsteps against the tile.

"Ed--"

"Stoppit, dammit! You're always doing this to me, aren't you?! We walk into a restaurant and you sit down and _still _you flirt with every _skirt _that walks by!" The short blonde whirled to face his lover, glaring at him with a challenging look.

Roy looked him in the eye and shook his head. "They don't mean anything to me," he replied, shaking his head and pulling the smaller alchemist into a hug. "She's no you," he said firmly, lips brushing against the blonde's. And despite the fact that they've kissed a million times, this one has earned a place in Edward's heart.

Roy's shown the world he's taken, and Ed doesn't need to be jealous anymore.


	33. Obsession

xD Irwin! This was originally meant to be sort of RoyEd-ish and RizaEd-ish at the same time, but it totally didn't turn out that way and We just shoved Irwin in there instead.

**Pairing**: Hint of Royai

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-----------------------------------------------

**OBSESSION**

_She loved him. Didn't she? The boy... that boy had put doubt into her mind. His words scared her._

_Her goal was to keep the man safe. Her duty was keeping him safe. She had made that vow long ago, when she was young and infatuated with him -- the man who took a woman a night and still the ladies loved him, even knowing they were just going to be dumped a few days later. A night with him was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. For most. She promised both herself and he that while she stood beside him he would not be harmed. She thought it was love, really, she did. But then..._

_"Hawkeye-san?"_

_"Yes, Edward?"_

_A sigh. "Do you... love the Colonel?"_

_She nodded, startled. "Of course I do. I promised myself that I would protect him." _

_"Are you sure it's love?"_

_"Of course I am," she replied indignantly. He realized he was in a bit of deep water, asking her such a question, she noticed, because he braced himself slightly. "What else could it be?"_

_"Obsession," replied the boy stoically. "You're obsessed with Roy Mustang."_

_She'd stared in shock for a moment, then collapsed in front of him. Obsession... her love had only been a burden for her to carry, a rock to cling to in a sea of difficulty. And for the first time since she'd joined the military, Riza Hawkeye cried._

He smiled. It wasn't as fun as killing, but Irwin had done it again.


	34. Gold

xD Sorry, Taisa, We're writing sad stuff again. We have no inspiration for cute lately. D: Even though some of our chatplays should have been able to cut it. ...You know, thinking of that... x3 We got somefin! If We don't forget you'll see it soon. 

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

--------------------------

**GOLD**

The man paused, fingers grasping the sheets loosely. His eyes reverted on the white pillow, and he reached over and picked up the gold thread gingerly, as if he weren't quite sure it was real.

Had they...

...last night?

Their coupling had been a frenzy. They hadn't really thought about what they were doing, nor the consequences. Ed had been at home when Roy came back. He'd never been more beautiful. Sprawled asleep in their bed, the gold of his hair spilling over the silver of his automail, glinting in the late evening light. And Roy had sat on the bed, and Ed had grabbed him, pulled him down with him. It wasn't like him, but Roy didn't mind. He wondered, though, what had he meant, by those words he'd spoken, just before they'd begun...

And now... where was Ed?

He hadn't run away, had he?

No... Ed loved him too much for that. So where had he...

Roy swore aloud. Ed... Ed was gone.

_"If I'm going to die, I'm going to live, first."_

_"But-- Ed-- do you think--"_

_"Shh. I'm sorry."_


	35. Vacuum

xD Taisa wanted something happy, so here you are. 

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------

**VACUUM**

Ugh. Rose wasn't here, so that meant _he _had to clean. Sighing, the blackhaired Colonel hooked up the vacuum, shoving the plug into the plugin and switching it on.

Ed, who'd been lounging on the couch, batting about a ball of yarn, sat bolt upright, staring in horror at the machine before shrinking back towards the arm of the couch. Paws clamping over his honey-colored ears, the little chimera dove under the cushions, quivering.

Roy blinked, then shut the machine off, careful that when he sat down he didn't sit on his Butterscotch. "Ed? What's the matter?"

The blonde didn't answer, just shook his head and let out a pitiful mewling. Roy lifted a brow, tilting his head before shrugging and standing once more to turn the vacuum on. He pushed it a little nearer the couch experimentally. Edward let out a shriek and scuttled to the far end of the couch, shaking even harder.

Roy sighed, then smiled apologetically, unplugging the sucking machine and approcing the couch. He crouched, lifting up the cushion and stroking the kitten's ears gently.

In a flurry of fur and metal, Edward had launched himself out of the bottom of the couch and was clinging to his Pony, burying his face in the man's shirt. Roy bent his head, nuzzling the top of the kitten's head. "Shh," he murmured, noting the way the little chimera's shoulders were shaking. "It's okay. I'm sorry."

Looking up at him with large, wet honey-colored eyes, Edward clung a little tighter. "S-scary," was all he seemed to be able to say at the moment, though he was capable of normal speech.

"Yes, scary." Roy cuddled the little one close, petting gently. Edward was calming down visibly by then, and Roy grinned, standing with the little one still in his arms. "Come on, then, we'll get you a cookie and some milk..."

A whine. "Not _milk_!"


	36. Lust

Our first ScarLust. o-o We wanted to try something new. xD We wrote this in MATH CLASS. 

**Pairing**: ScarLust

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

------------------------

**LUST**

His thoughts -- his mind -- they're usually focused on one would-be simple task -- revenge for his people, to avenge them by killing those State dogs that ruined his world. Dark brown hair has lightened to gray, but his skin has not.

Her thoughts -- her mind -- they're usually focused on one would-be simple task -- create the Stone, pull the strings from behind while those State dogs blindly fulfill the wishes of the homunculi. If the dogs didn't keep interfering, that was.

Their meeting was a chance event.

She lives up to her name. She's tighter than any virgin, and always screams just when he wants to hear it. That's all he needs her for, really. He leaves her for a while once he's had his fill, but when the need consumes him, he comes to her.

He's nearly been killed by her many times. Her claws are deadly. But she always refrains from it at the last moment.

He wonders if it has something to do with the way they both seem to be reminded of someone when they look at each other. Laughable, yet it makes sense.

"Forgive me, brother. I took her from you."

No one is around to hear, and he shrugs, turning and returning to her. His brother is dead, and this is not the woman his brother loved, anyway. It doesn't matter.


	37. Transmutation

This random plot bunny that was chewing at Our legs. o-o; We thought it'd turn out longer though. -shrug- xD We guess short is better for drabbles anyway. 

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-------------------------

**TRANSMUTATION**

"Niisan, I think something's going wrong --"

A scream. "ED!" A flash of sinister purple light. His brother groping in front of him. He reached, stretched for the quickly-disintegrating hand. It was too late, and the Gate slammed shut.

"I'm you."

He stared blearily around the dim room. Was that... Mama? Yeah... Mama. She'd hug him, tell him it was all all right now, and she'd smile at him, and he'd look back at her with tears in his eyes, cling to her waist happily. Their transmutation had been a success. But where was... Aru? To share the fruits of their labour --

And then Edward Elric opened his eyes, and fell back into a sea of blood, in the presence of a horror that he himself had created.

Aru was gone. And he was alone.


	38. Sweet

xD We were like... listening to Fall Out Boy's new album, and We were like "ALL OF THESE SONGS PWN." So We're doing a drabble for each one, if We can manage it. -nod- 

This one's based on 'Thnks Fr The Mmrs'.

**Pairing**: RoyAru (!!) in the foreground, RoyEd in the background.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

---------------------

**SWEET**

He tastes like you, only sweeter.

I know there's a problem with this. There just has to be. How can I justify this when I know you're going to come back someday, but when he leaves to look for you, it makes me feel like I'm losing half of myself?

Maybe it's his clothes. He dresses just like you did, you know. He even grew his hair out. And sometimes when I see him come in the door, ponytail askew, and red coat flapping, I almost think it's you, but then I see the grey eyes and the light brown hair, and I go down to greet him, heart broken all over again.

I'm pretty sure there's something wromg with this. I always preferred cinnamon over sugar, anyway. I think I would rather have you than try to replace you. And I'm sure you'll come back eventually, won't you? Save me from this complete asshole I've become, the one who threw your feelings out the door and replaced you?

Won't you?


	39. Penny

Another of the FOB drabbles. This one's line is from Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?, track eight. 

**Pairing**: RoyAnyone

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

--------------------

**PENNY**

A penny for your thoughts, but a dollar for your insides.

"Hello."

He looks about with confusion in his eyes. We're sure he's wondering just where he is, what the grand doors in front of him mean. We know how everyone feels when they come here: confused, but triumphant, as if they're sure they've succeeded.

Heh. Succeeded? Hardly. "Who're you?" he asks, glaring around.

We materialize in front of him, an exact replica of his silhouette. "_So _glad you asked," We reply with a grin appearing on the translucent avatar's face. We give him the rundown, tell him We're one with everything, even him. And it's true, isn't it? All is one. The Truth.

The Gate, Our other avatar, creaks open, and We grab him. He doesn't fight, and We're a little surprised, but show him the Truth all the same. He is thrown back out an instant, or maybe an eternity, later, and he looks elated, somehow. "Now I know," he murmurs, fixing Our avatar with a grin. "But I need another look. Can you show me?"

"Of course not, Roy Mustang. Your lover stays dead, and your knowledge useless."

"No..."

And then We release Our hold on him. We expect he's dead by now. Oh well.

He got his penny, and Us our dollar, so Our job is done.


	40. Greed

Dood, first drabble in like... ever. xD

**Pairing: **Slight RubensRose

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!

* * *

**GREED**

…I scare myself sometimes. There's no real reason _why _I scare myself, because it doesn't seem that I scare other people, but I scare me. I don't… think I ever want to have to see that face in my mind again, with slitted eyes and teartrack-like marks on its cheeks. It's the face of Greed, and I don't like it.

She likes it.

The first time she saw _him _was a normal day, really, but I'd been rubbed the wrong way at work, and then _that _person came along. I don't know his last name, but Jake is under the impression that I'm too much of an asshole for Rose. It annoyed me so much… and then, I turned so I wouldn't have to look at him being such a moron, and a voice popped into my head, and… well, I let it do what it wanted to do. At the time it seemed to have the right idea. Kick this guy's ass and be done with it.

But it keeps coming back, doesn't it?

It came back yesterday, too, retaliating against that Doctor man. And I didn't even have to give it approval -- it simply acted on its own. And somehow, I acted too. I _let _it.

Alexander Rubens, what the hell is wrong with you?


	41. Pigeon

o-o Um... well We saw this GIF... and then this came in Our head. xD

**Pairing**: Slight HyuRoi

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**PIGEON**

Roy Mustang liked the park, he really did. It was quiet there, and he found it to be a nice place to read. He also had a secret fetish for feeding pigeons, which probably surprised most people.

One slightly breezy day, he was sitting on his usual bench, tossing them whatever he could find in his house that was outdated or stale, when he noticed a new sign to his left. Now _that _had never been there before, so obviously he was curious. It read in block letters: PIGEONS MAY BECOME AGGRESSIVE DUE TO OVERFEEDING. Being Roy Mustang, he deemed it unworthy of acknowledgement and went on feeding his feathery little pals.

Then, of course, disaster had to strike. Suddenly all the pigeons took to the air, and he stood, looking around to see what had scared off the pigeons. And then something ran into him. Roy staggered, staring in what he wouldn't describe as shock to someone else (but of course it was) at the gigantic pigeon that was now flapping its massive wings to regain its balance. "What the hell?"

The pigeon, undeterred, ran forward, presumable to hit him again. Roy dropped to the ground and rolled to the side reflexively. As he jumped back up, he reached in his pocket, shoved his hand in his glove, and stood again. Whipping his hand out, the Colonel snapped his fingers. The pigeon's feathers burst into flame, and he stood back, glaring.

He swore.

Rolling out of the flaming bird was the one and only Maes Hughes, clad only in his boxers, laughing like a madman, and looking as if he'd been having the time of his life.


	42. Colors

No inspiration for anything latelyyyy. D:

Omfg, hold on! This is the last of the drabbles in the second volume! PARTY! That's magical!

Look out for another volume! ... when We get inspiration for another drabble, that is. xD;

The Japanese at the bottom means "I am your unknown color now", from Utada Hikaru's 'Colors'.

**Pairing:**RoyEd, We suppose it could be squinted at

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!

* * *

**colors**

* * *

_A bright blue uniform, its owner as neat as it. He smiles._

The uniforms here are drab green. His smile slips off his face, and he sighs.

_Even the scenery is bright, the grass a hue only found in dreams. _

The grass here is an earthy green. His mother might have liked this color. He despises it.

_The people are lively, even after war has ravaged their country and laid waste to their cities._

Everyone here is serious; they all have problems on their hands. He can't stand it.

_You are there to catch him when he falls; you're someone who will tell him he loves him and tell him he's wanted, even if he is in truth a cripple and a sinner._

No one is here for him in this place. He has to flounder in the dark by himself, unloved and unneeded.

_ You once told him that even if he was entirely gold, there was something that couldn't be described. _

He bows his head, gazing at the metal hand that is so unlike his old one. He's still yours, you know. He's just... far away. And he may not come back, but he'll always be yours.

**ima wa watashi wa anata no shiranai iro**


	43. Birthday Omake

It's Rosie's birthday today, so We thought We'd do something special. It's an omake, you guys! We only have one of these in Taisa's Christmas and or birthday present. o-o Being an omake, We thought it had a right to be longer, cause like... manga omake are always shorter. Naturally, for something short, this would be long.

**Pairing: **RubensRose, some RoyEd on the side

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it! Rose is Rosie's and Rubens is Ours.

* * *

**birthday: a lue omake**

* * *

He hid his grin behind a stoic look. He couldn't help it. This was, it seemed, the first birthday she'd had since he met her, and he was glad to get her something, but she couldn't know that it was her present just yet. She actually thought they were going off to find Major Elric something for the little garden that he and Colonel Mustang had begun. He had said nothing to her about this.

The man smiled behind his glasses, gray eyes fixed on the younger girl who was trotting ahead of him, looking at the flowers in their vases and containers. They had come to the flower shop for this, obviously, and were there to 'look at seeds'. Rubens leaned against a rack, nearly panicking as it began to lean as well, and he grabbed it hastily so it didn't find a new home shattered on the floor. Rose noticed this and giggled, standing on tiptoe to pat him on the head. "You should be more careful," she told him, trotting away again to examine a pot of orchids. "So what do you think they'd like?"

Rubens had turned away, pretending to be very interested in the raising of violets. Sure, he might have been looking at the tag, but that didn't necessarily mean he was looking at them. The Colonel had given him this idea, and Rubens didn't think he himself could have decided something better.

"Rubens?"

Rose was suddenly in his face, and he was taken aback for a moment before he smiled. "Rose, I told you you didn't have to call me that..."

She ignored that, and went on. "Are you ready? I picked up some pumpkin seeds for them, I thought they might like to try that."

Alexander nodded, grinning. "Sure. C'mon, then, I reserved something else." He motioned to the cash, taking her free hand and leading you there. "I understand you have something reserved?" he said levelly, regarding the girl across the counter with a calm look. Understanding dawned in the brunette's eyes, and she nodded, crouching for a moment. She handed Rubens a box, which he promptly handed to her. "For you, madam," he announced with a mock bow.

Rose looked quite confused, but she took the box, settling on the floor to open it up. It was very plain, but it had... were those air-holes? She tilted her head, but opened it up anyway, squealing at the contents. There was a _creature _in there. A puppy, to be precise.

"I knew you were allergic to cats when I asked your uncle, so... I got a dog instead... He won't cause a problem with Edward-kun's kittens, will he...?" Rubens chided himself on being all worries, but he brightened at the smile Rose was giving him.

"I don't care if he does or not," snapped Rose, handing the puppy to the cashier and giving him a hug. "He's great. Thank you _so_ much, Rubens."

"Really, you don't have to call me that..."

* * *

xD That was so corny. 


End file.
